Lips of an Angel
by Samm Malfoy
Summary: Harry is 19 years old and is glad to be living in the peace of Voldemort's demise.  However, a lot of thing have changed since the young wizard came of age.  Secrets are revealed, and similarities are shared, all to the most unlikely of people.
1. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and the mark are mine. The characters are my heroine, JKR's.**

Harry James Potter sat perched atop the monkeybars at a muggle playground. As he sat, the air around him seemed to thicken and become warmer. All of which went unnoticed by the young man deep in thought about him semi- new features. A loud "POP" sounded, and Harry, now suddenly very aware of his surrounding, jumped up unfolding his brilliant wings.

The wings, as he had been told, showed the masters true colors. Harry's own wings were a magnificent, and complex combination of black and white, sometimes streaked and swirled with red and green. Harry, after staring at his wings in the mirror for long periods of time, had finally concluded that the red symbolized his bravery and loyalty, the Gryffindor in him. Also, that the green represented his sly, sneaky and cunning behaviour. His Slytherin side. The black in his wings were also caused by his Slytherin side. The black, he felt, represented the ever lingering prescence of Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, while the white, he thought, showed his desire to fight for what is right using his Gryffindor qualities, and following in the footsteps of his mentors. His wings, when fully extended, reached about six feet long, the same height as the awkward, but strikingly handsome, 19 year old.

The figure that had awoken Harry form his daydreaming was bent over, gasping for air and help. His back was to Harry when he finally spoke.  
"I...I need... I need you," he gasped. Harry could not respond. Not a minute ago he had been enjoying the peace that the demise of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters brought, and now someone was asking for him, someone who was obviously dying.

_Dying._ The word seemed to trigger something in harry. Something that made him utilize his angelic powers. He stretched out his wings and landed gracefully in front of the person. Only then did he recognize the mysterious figure, although not immediatley. It took Harry a few moments before he fully registered who the dull ice- like eyes, chiseled jaw, muscled body draped in only rages for pants, and the silver- blonde shoulder length hair, that was now disheveled and greasy belonged to.  
"_Malfoy_," Harry growled from deep in his throat, immediatley turning away and forgetting about his enemies dangerous condition.

He turned back, and with unhuman strength and speed, grabbed Draco Malfoy by the neck, shoving him against a slide, feet six inches from the ground. Harry was headset to strangle Draco to death. Afterall, he almost killed Dumbledore, he tormented Ron, Ginny, Hermione and himself for six long, agonizing years, he broke through Dumbledore's Army, and on top of all that, he still had the nerve to show up and beg him for help. He was convinced that he would do it until he saw it. The same mark that Harry had just above his left ear; the same place as Draco. It was a simple shape, just a star with a ring around the top point. It was not the actual shape that had stopped Harry from killing him, it was what the symbol meant. That one simple symbol was what linked two men, two sworn enemies, two _angels _together.

With the realization dawning on him, Harry dropped Draco to the ground with a moan. **"How was Draco Malfoy, super slytherin and current Death Eater, an angel?** **Not just any angel,"** Harry thought, **"my brother angel."**

Harry snapped back to reality when he heard a cry of pain, coming from a quivering mound on the ground beside the slide. Harry scooped him up, telling himself that it was his duty to help a brother no matter how much hatred there was between the two of them.

When Harry apparated the two of them to his small, two bedroom appartment in the wizardign section of Godric's Hollow, he set Draco down on the couch and stepped closer to examine the extent of the damage.

After at least an hour, Harry stepped back wand in hand and wipping his brow, He had done everything he could, but a lot of the deeper cuts would only heal the muggle way. harry found this extremely interesting, seeing as the only cuts he had ever heard of the would not heal magically, were werewolf bites, and the Sectumsempra curse. Harry sat back with a content sigh as he watched the now steady rise and fall of Draco's chest. Even now, when sleep had it's door wide open to Harry, he couldn't help but lay awake thinking about the sudden happenings of that night, and about the mark.

Within what seemed like minutes of Harry findng sleep, he awoke to footsteps behnd the door of his room. He quickly jumped out of bed in nothing but his red plaid boxers, years of Quidditch and Auror training showing, and grabbed his wand. In one swift movement, Harry had his he had muttered a "Lumos Maxima," and was shinning the light in the face Draco Malfoy. Out of pure reflex, Harry had once again grabbed him, this time putting him down gently when he remembered his condition. 

"Merlin Potter. Why so rough with the helpless?" Draco smirked the famous Malfoy smirk.  
"Draco," Harry said trying to keep calm, " why are you out of bed? I was so looking foward to the day when the infamous Draco Malfoy was weak, helpless and wandless."  
"Well Potter, it sounds like you have some plans. I am, however, still feeling like rubbish, but I have to... I have to thank you for saving me, as much as I hate thanking a filthy muggle lover." Draco said quickly recovering. Harry was shocked at the sudden change in personality. One minute Draco had been back to the 16 year old that Harry remembered, the next he was thanking him... sincerely. "Well, your welcome, but I can't help but feel that I deserve an explanation." Harry said looking at Draco form the corner of his eye, waiting to see his reaction. Draco looked away when he made eye contact with Harry.

"It's nothing that you would understand." There was an awkward silence following that. Harry knew that he had to think of a good reason to get Draco to talk to him. Then he remembered the mark.   
"Draco," Harry said, surprised by himself at using his first name. Draco too looked up in surprise. Harry looked him in the eyess, shocked and unnerved to see that pain, and suffering looked back in place of the arrogance and hardness that used to look back. Once Harry was sure that he had Draco's attention, he turned his head slightly to the right, and lifted up the jet black hait above his ear. "Wouldn't I?" He heard Draco's gasp letting him know that it was OK to turn back, also knowing that Draco would now talk.

When harry turned back, he saw Draco looking at his hands, rubbing them together nervously. Harry went over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. With the most reassuring voice that he could muster, Harry tried to comfort him. "Listen Draco, I know what it's like. I know how hard it is to deal with this, especially against your will. I know that it comes as a shock and everything. Having wings, flying, the mark and the resposibilities. Just… I know I we haven't been great to eachother the past years," Draco scoffed, " but it always helped to have a friend around, and it also helps to be reassured, so that's why I'm telling you all of this. You need to hear that it will be ok, and that it's not so hard to tell people, especially since we are out of the Hogwarts rumor mill." Harry breathed deep slightly embarrased of his speech and confused at how naturally it had come out, and also how instinctive it was to comfort Draco.

**Warning: some chapters may be short. I kind of write this as I think of it. Also, there will probably be major delays between updates. R 'n' R**


	2. Revelations and Rememberance

"Show me." Harry's command had come out harsher than intended. He was just curious. He wanted to find out for sure where Draco's loyalties really layed. But as Draco jumped at the demanding tone of his voice and started to take off the nightshirt that Harry had given him to sleep, Harry could not help but to notice the abused condition of the pale, bruised stomach that looked like it could have once been muscle.

Draco had a nervous look on his face as he unfolded his wings. The look of someone that knew he was going to get judged. His wings, Harry noticed with an air of confusion, were a deep, rich gray. They had patterns and twists of a dark green. Harry looked at Draco and found searching eyes staring back at him.  
"Draco. Where...What... Have you figured out your wings?" Harry managed to get out.  
"I don't know. I think that the gray, well I don't know about the gray. The green is obvious enough."  
"Where do your loyalties lay? That is important. Like, mine are black, white, red, and green. White for the good, black for the Voldemort in me, red for Gryffindor and green for Slytherins. So... explain."  
Draco paused for a moment looking at Harry's extended wings. "OK. Mine are gray because... because I didn't know who I supported. I mean, I was forced to become-"  
"You were FORCED? But all that time you… you… YOU ALMOST KILLED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"  
"I know. I KNOW! OK? It was Voldemort. He told me I had to or he would kill father, mother and I. You don't understand. You can never understand." His shoulders slumped forward a bit as his voice had suddenly become gentle, he almost sounded defeated. Harry stared at the person who he had venomously, more than normal, hated for three years. He stared at the person who was so innocent. Who was searching for someone to accept him. Who was waiting to be liked, befriended, and loved. 

Flash Back 

_"NO! You can't! I… You! I trusted you. I thought you were my friend… FOR THE PAST 8 YEARS! I told you everything. I took you with me to look for the Horcruxes. I taught you Quidditch. I stood by you when everyone else thought you were RUBBISH. And now you go and mark me. Please don't do this. There's no reason. I did so much for you and know you need to curse me?"  
"It's not a curse. It's a gift. It's like a high. The surge you feel when you use these powers. The superiority of it. Having a gift that no human can posses. It's amazing. Harry, I would never mark you to hurt you. I thought you would know that."  
"Ron… please. I just want to live a normal life. I don't want to have any more powers. I finally got rid of the dakness in me. I finally have a normal magical core. And now this. Now you are giving me the power of life. The power to save. I DON'T WANT TO SAVE! I JUST WANT TO LIVE! Ron. Don't do it. I beg you."  
"I'm sorry Harry. I have to. It's your destiny to save people. And now it needs to continue. It HAS to continue. You have to help people. I really am sorry." And with that, Ron moved his wand in a complicated swirl. Purple sparks emitted from the end followed quickly by gold. When the sparks cleared, a mark appeared on Harry. Harry collapsed under the intense burning of it. _

_End flash back_

When Harry came back out of his flashback, he found himself on the floor, Draco staring at him with a look of horror, confusion, and understanding. He extended his hand to help him up and, with a grin, Draco walked off to the spare room and closed the door understanding that Harry would need some time alone.

**R 'n' R sorry. a short chapter. writers block.**


	3. Confessions

As the days went by, the two boys formed an unspoken truce. Harry and Draco only made contact with each other directly for dinner. The boys had forced themselves to resist temptation to leave the safety of Harry's house and venture in to the world of predators. While the boys were never outwardly cruel, they never interacted any more then what was necessary, either.Until one day when Harry couldn't stand the awkward silence and gaping holes in their story.

"Draco, lis-"

"Harry, th-" They started at the same time.

"Go on. You can start." Harry said, looking at Draco with immense interest.Draco looked at Harry, looking like he wanted to take back what he had started to say.

"Ok. Here goes." Draco said taking a deep breath, "Thank you.Thanks for saving me. Thanks for taking me in. Thanks for giving me another chance. I really needed it. I needed to prove that I was loyal… to you. To Dumbledore. To the Order of the Phoenix." Draco quickly finished before Harry could interrupt.

"Draco, that means a lot. Coming from you it means so much more. But... But I'm afraid that you're a few years late." Harry said with a dry laugh that sounded like nothing he had ever sounded like before. It was the laugh of someone that had liked what he heard. Someone that was resentful, full of fear and hatred.Someone who was full of love and someone who had suffered for a cause."But still. What I was going to say before, is that, Why was it _me_ that you needed that night?How did you know where I was?How did you know _what _I am?"

"Harry. You need to believe me.I have no idea how I found you. Or why. I just remember blacking out in a cellar and than waking up here with a mark over my ear and wings. With you. All of our hatred had disappeared and then I remember the night that we talked. But now I'm confused.It wasn't a Death Eater that held me in the cell.They were nice. Well, nicer anyway.There were no shacklesd, but there were cells, and I've seen some of them before. I was fed, but I wasn't talked to. They just walked around me, muttering to each other."

"I don't really know much about the mark. I don't know its name, but I'll tell you what I do know." With that, Harry sat stood up and went about making coffee for the both of them, while trying to bid his time to work out how he would explain such a complex and life altering thing.

Three minutes later, both boys sat comfortably in the den, sipping on two cups of hot coffee. Both were anxious about the story for neither knew much about it.

"Well here goes. First, I'm going to tell you what I know about the mark. I don't even know the name of this… thing. I know that these people who are connected by the mark are brothers. They are bonded so that they felel it is their responsibility to help a fellow. I also know that the object of the angel… mark… brother… thing is to save lives. That is the sole purpose of its existence. To save people.

The last thing I have to tell you is that the day I was marked, I was marked by…I was… I can't. I can't say it. He betrayed me so much and now… I just can't. I'm sorry." Harry was on the verge of tears. Angry tears though. He was no longer sad at what he had become, but angry at whom caused it.

Draco chanced a glance at Harry.He was afraid of seeing what Harry looked like after hearing all the emotion in his voice.But when Draco did look over, he froze. He knew that Harry was angry, after all, he had seen him angry many times. This time however, Draco felt bad and, surprising himself, he went over to Harry and kneeled down beside him. He rested his slightly shaking hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up to meet the worried, caring eyes of the person he had least expected to find comfort in. But at that moment, Harry found himself liking the subtle contact between them and slid down to the floor. Then, he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and hid his face in the crook of his neck, letting the tears finally come. Although it was a surprise to both boys, they each secretly liked the contact and longed for it. They were comfortable like this and it made them wonder.

**A/N: Again another short chapter. I'm sorry!!! Don't murder me. Please... -grins nervously- And thanks a billion and ten to my beta Karone-Sakura**


End file.
